Many industrial, commercial, and residential facilities use air fresheners to mitigate unpleasant odors in indoor spaces. Such air fresheners may be in the form of candles, aerosol sprays, potpourri, gels, and mechanical or heat released products. However, while such products may neutralize or otherwise cover odors, they are also associated with negative health affects. Many common air fresheners contain chemicals that can aggravate asthma and contain hazardous or toxic chemicals such as phthalates, acetone, chloromethane, acetaldehyde, and 1,4-dioxane. Thus, the health consequences of exposure to air fresheners is a growing concern.